Around the World in 2 Weeks
by NiceGirlMusician
Summary: Its the final two weeks of summer vacation and the host club is going to spend it traveling around the world together. What's going to happen when they go to places like Paris, the Caribbeans, Hollywood, and not to mention...Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own OHSHC ^_^" I wish though…**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Haruhi's POV**

"Misuzu-san! I'm going to take a break okay?" I called as I popped my head into her office. 'She' was twirling around in her office with a vase of flowers in her hands, trying to find a place for it in her already overly crowded and girly office.

Misuzu-san paused to look at me with a bright smile and said in a sing song voice, "Why of course Haruhi-chan! Take as long as you need!~"

"Thanks Misuzu-san." I said. I turned around and walked out of her office to my room upstairs in the pension house to sit down on the edge of my bed. I was working at the pension house in Karuizawa for Misuzu-san over the summer for a little extra money. Thankfully none of the host club had followed me this time because everyone was out on business trips.

Kyouya-sempai was busy traveling around the world to negotiate business deals, the twins were working on a fashion show for their mother in Paris, Tamaki-sempai was in America with his father for a business project, and Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai were at an army base training solders hand to hand combat moves.

It had been almost three months since I had seen any of the host club members but everyone but Kyouya called me literally almost every day to check in on me. Tamaki called me nearly every hour so I ended up blocking all his calls.

Ring ring!

The phone in my pants pocket sounded out loudly and I jumped in surprise. I pulled out my phone and saw an unfamiliar number on the screen. I flipped open the phone the twins got me and pulled it to my ear

"Hello?" I said.

"HARUHI!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear quickly and frowned at the volume of the voice I quickly recognized as Tamaki-sempais. "Tamaki-sempai, please don't yell into the phone."

"I'm sorry my dearest daughter but I'm just so excited to hear from you! My calls on the other phone don't seem to be getting through and I was just so worried!" Tamaki gushed. What an oblivious idiot. "Haruhi my dear, all the members and I are getting back the same day and because we only have two weeks left, we will be spending our week together touring the world together! Isn't that exciting!"

I sighed. Another two weeks wasted then… "Tamaki-sempai, I don't have a passport remember? Therefore I can't go so have a nice trip!" I crossed my fingers, hoping that my excuse would work.

"Kyouya already got you a passport! So yes you can go!" Tamaki said in an exuberant voice.

"Leave it to Kyouya-sempai to get me a passport without me even knowing…Now I have to go…" I mumbled away from the phone. There was no way getting out of this trip now.

"What was that, Haruhi dear?" Tamaki said confusedly.

"Nothing. When are we leaving then?" I asked.

"Today! Pack your bags now because you have 4 hours. Misuzu-san and Ranka-san already know you're leaving so don't worry. We'll be picking you up from the pension house tonight at 6 so be ready! It's going to be a rather long plane ride." Tamaki explained. "I'll see you at six! Bye Haruhi!"

I snapped my phone shut and face palmed myself. My hopes were set too high about having a peaceful summer vacation.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! REVIEW! Please? :) ~NiceGirlMusician**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Haruhi's POV  
**

I paced my room back and forth, thinking about what the trip would be like. I was stuck with a group of idiots for two weeks! Only god knows what would happen in that time.

I paused at a body length mirror in my room to look at myself. This would undoubtedly shock them. My dark brown hair had now grown down almost to the middle of my back in two and a half months. When I was hosting, I nearly had to cut my hair once a week to maintain the image of a boy but with summer vacation I didn't bother. I had to buy a closet full of new clothes because my chest went from flat as a board to a B cup and I grew around three inches. None of my old clothes fit me right anymore.

"What am I going to do?" I mumbled. "There's no way to back out or else Kyouya-sempai might increase my debt by ten… I guess I'll just have to deal with it then…"

* * *

It was exactly ten minutes until they got here and I was feeling a bit nervous, although I would never tell anyone. My bags were already packed with all my possessions, which was only my clothes and a few books I had brought with me. I was dressed in a simple black t-shirt with the words "Long Live The Reckless and The Brave" printed on it, white jean shorts that stopped just a bit below mid thigh, and black converse. My hair was tied up in a neat high pony tail.

I paced back and forth on the first floor of the pension house because there weren't any customers today. The door swung open and I turned my head to see Tamaki running at me.

"Haruhi, my sweet young daughter!" He cried out. He ran to me with his arm stretched wide open and hugged me. Then he grabbed my arms and decided to swing me around in circles…

"Sempai! Let me down!" I yelled.

Tamaki set me down and smiled at me. His smile though, was soon replaced with a confused look after looking me up and down many times with his violet eyes.

"Hey boss, quit harassing Haruhi." Hikaru said. "Yeah boss, it's not good to harass people like that." Kaoru agreed. The two read-headed twins walked in together with nonchalant looks.

The rest of the host club was filing in to the pension house slowly. When the twins stopped in front of me besides Tamaki, they started to have confused looks on their faces as well.

"Yay!~ Haruhi-chan looks pretty!" Hunny-sempai said in a sing song voice. He still clutched his pink bunny rabbit Usa-chan in his hands while riding on Mori-sempais shoulders. Mori-sempai seemed indifferent like always, only nodding his head at me slightly as a greeting. Kyouya-sempai just stood there with his hands crossed against his chest, his expression unreadable behind his glasses.

"Hey Haruhi… Since when did you get…" Hikaru began. "You know…" Kaoru continued. "Girly?" They both said in unison.

Tamaki coughed, "Now that is not something to ask a fine young lady about, you devious twins!" He scowled at the two of them; his face tinged a bit red.

"You're the one who's staring like a perv, boss!" They said in a devious voice while running around the room, always out of reach from Tamaki who chased them angrily.

"We'd best get going. We need to get there in time or else things will be thrown off schedule." Kyouya interrupted. He pushed his glasses up and casually walked out of the room.

"Hm." Mori grunted. He picked up my bags and walked out with Hunny still on his shoulders.

"Thanks Mori-sempai!" I called out behind him.

The twins and Tamaki had stopped chasing each other and started acting civilized again. Or at least as close to civilized as they could get.

"Well Haruhi, you heard Mommy! Let's go!" Tamaki smiled cheerfully. "You can sit by Daddy!~"

"No thanks." I said bluntly. I stalked out of the room with Hikaru and Kaoru trailing close behind, ignoring the overly dramatic sempai that was crying in a corner.

"So mean to Daddy." Tamaki sobbed. He eventually followed out after Kyouya threatened to leave him behind.

We all slipped into a large, pearl white, Cadillac SUV that was parked outside of the pension house, fitting me in between Hikaru and Kaoru for the ride. This was going to be a long trip to get to the airport.

* * *

**There's chapter two! The shirt that Haruhi is wearing that says "Long Live The Reckless and The Brave" is a line from a song called _"The Reckless and The Brave" _from a band called All Time Low (any ATL fans out there? :D). It doesn't seem like something Haruhi would wear or listen to but I thought it kind of described Haruhi a bit plus it's just an amazing song. I hope you enjoyed chapter two so please REVIEW! :) **

**~NiceGirlMusician**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- OHSHC is not mine!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Through out the whole ride, there was constant bickering going on between the twins and Tamaki. Kyouya was driving the car while Tamaki was riding shot gun and was turned around arguing with the twins who were in the middle row besides me. Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai were riding in the last row. The more civilized and normal members (it's not hard to figure out who) though, managed to stay out of the argument but unfortunately I was dragged into the conversation as the subject that they were fighting about.

"You devious twins! I'm not going to allow you to deflower my precious girl like that!" Tamaki yelled.

"Are you so sure about that?" Hikaru and Kaoru said mischievously. Like mirror images they slid closer to me and pressed their faces closer to mine as well at the exact same time.

Tamaki started yelling out absolute gibberish and I sighed, closed my eyes and then tried to block out the noise happening in the car.

"We're here." Mori-sempai said. His voice broke through my sound barrier and my eyes snapped open.

"Yay!" Everyone but Kyouya-sempai and Mori-sempai cheered.

I turned to look out the tinted window and saw that we had stopped on an enormous run way. Right besides the SUV was a large white plane which had crew bustling in and out of the plane, getting things ready.

_Where'd this plane come from? _I wondered.

"This plane is one of the Ootori group's many private jets we own. This one though is mainly mine and mine alone." Kyouya-sempai explained.

_He's in my brain now! _I thought. "Oh…" I muttered.

We all filled out of the car and all gathered in a group besides the plane.

"Wow such an amazing plane! It's like mine and Takashi's!" Hunny-sempai exclaimed.

"Our plane is bigger though. We should have taken ours." Hikaru and Kaoru bragged nonchalantly.

"Damn rich bastards…" I muttered. Kyouya walked up the stairs that connected to the planes door and boarded. Everyone else filed on and I followed onto the plane last. I raised my eyebrows when I saw the inside.

The plane was three times as big as my apartment! The front of the plane was made up of fine leather chairs, glass tables, and flat screen TVs connected to game consoles like the PS3, the Wii, the Xbox, and a PS4 which to my knowledge had not even been released yet. A bookshelf stacked with a variety of books stood besides the TV. Off to the side there was a mini bar with several cakes on the counter and drinks sitting on glass shelves. The back of the plane seemed to be connected to several large bed rooms and bathrooms.

Kaoru and Hikaru immediately rushed to turn the PS4 on, pushing the video game Call of Duty into the slot, while Hunny-sempai was engulfed with the cakes in the mini bar. Mori-sempai sat down at a table to read a book and Kyouya-sempai was typing away at his Pineapple laptop. Tamaki-sempai joined in with the twins to play Call of Duty.

"Hey Kyouya-sempai, where are we going?" I asked. I sat down in a seat across from him after picking out a book from the bookshelf. In my hands I now held a copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen.

He continued typing without looking up at me. "The Caribbean's first. We're going seven different places and where the other six are we are not quite sure. This trip was Tamaki's decision and he is going to pick the places but being the dim wit he is, the locations are going to be random and unorganized. I'll be sure to slip some magazines though, about certain places on to his desk but that doesn't mean any of the other members won't do the same."

I sighed. _This is such a waste of time. Two weeks of absolutely ridiculous traveling and we don't even know where we're going for most of it. _ "Well okay. So basically you're the one that's planning all of this then."

"Well yes you could say that."

After a long moment of pause I decided to say,"You know, you're like a puppet master sometimes." It was just a casual notion but I had to be cautious about it as well. Offending the shadowking wasn't something I wanted to do.

Now he stopped typing. "That's an intriguing notion in its own way. What makes you think that, Haruhi?"

"Well you're pulling the strings from above without anyone really noticing. Not even the puppets themselves." I explained.

"Interesting. I never thought about it like that but I suppose it is like that."

"What merit is there though, in traveling with us?" I asked. "You rarely do anything that does not involve you gaining something out of it and this trip doesn't seem like this will gain you anything."

Kyouya finally looked up at me with his charcoal black eyes peering at me through his glasses, then smiled at me and answered, "That you are right about but why must I always have a motive behind my actions? I could be going just to relax."

"You _could _be going just to relax but I doubt you would. Going anywhere with these idiots is anything but relaxing." I replied.

Kyouya smirked and pulled out a black digital camera from his black bag besides him. "Well if you must know then the photos that I plan take will make for a nice magazine for the host club. Guests will be able to buy them the week we get back to school. For a small fee of course."

I sweat dropped. "Of course… There really is always something to be gained for you." He had already turned back to his computer screen and continued typing again without answering back. It felt rather peacefull over here. I flipped open my book and started on the first page, _'It __is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife…'_

* * *

I yawned tiredly. I had been reading for… 305 pages. I spent most of the time trying to interpret what the book meant and only made it so far. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Its 12:05 in Japan right now. You've been reading for almost five hours." Kyouya answered. He had put his Pineapple computer away sometime before and was now writing in his black planner with a pen.

I yawned again. My eyelids were feeling increasingly heavier.

"You know Haruhi, there are some bedrooms in the back. You can use them if you'd like." Kyouya offered, never looking up from his writing.

"Let me guess. For a small fee?" I mocked.

A hint of a smile reached his face. "No, normally I probably would but Tamaki is paying for this trip and is reimbursing me the money to use my jet. Plus when we arrive we're going to be doing many things and if you're half asleep through all of it then it's a waste for you to be going on this trip and accidents may occur and now that would be just a chaotic mess wouldn't it, Haruhi?"

I sweat dropped. _So calculating… _"Hmmm." I stifled a yawn.

"It's not exactly calculating," Kyouya began. "I am only listing possibilities. I suggest you get some sleep though. Everyone else is already asleep." Now it sounded more like a demand than a suggestion.

Whether he read my mind or if I had said it out loud I wasn't so sure anymore but I was too sleepy to care. "Hmm… I think I'll take your suggestion."

I stood, my eyes half closed and looked around both ends of the jet. They looked identical and I couldn't tell what led to where. It didn't help that my eyesight was blurring. "Ne, Kyouya-sempai. Where are the rooms?"

Kyouya sighed and closed his planner with a snap. "Come with me."

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

"Come with me." I said as I got up to lead Haruhi to a room.

"Hmm." She mumbled. Her eyelids where half closed over her hazel brown eyes and she was stumbling trying to follow me. She was literally falling asleep as we walked.

I sighed and put my arm around her so she wouldn't trip while walking. It would be such a mess if she tripped and hurt herself. I glanced over while walking to see Tamaki and the twins sleeping on the couch with video game controllers in hand still. I smirked. Tamaki would throw a fit if he saw me with my arm around Haruhi.

We continued down a hallway and I stopped at one of the rooms and opened the door. I pulled the covers from the bed and Haruhi immediately sat down and curled up on the bed.

"Ne, Kyouya-sempai…You should get some sleep too…" Haruhi muttered into her pillow while I tucked her in.

I smiled and didn't bother to hide it. There was no one to see or care about my quick elapse emotions. I walked out of the room, turning the lights of and closing the door behind me, leaving Haruhi to sleep.

* * *

**So that's chapter three. I was testing out writing from another POV besides Haruhi's so it might be a bit OOC sorry :( Anyways, I hope you liked chapter three~ Please REVIEW! :)**

**~NiceGirlMusician**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own OHSCH!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Haruhi's POV**

The next morning I woke up, I was feeling refreshed and content. That is, until I remembered where I was and who I was with. And to top that off, I still didn't know where I actually was or how I got here. _I'm still on the plane… So I must be in one of the rooms that Kyouya-sempai… Kyouya-sempai brought me here! The details are blurry though… Hm._

I sat up and glanced around the room to take in my surroundings. I was in a rather plain but well furnished and elegant room painted beige. The black alarm clock on a white nightstand showed me that it was only 9 AM in Japan.

Getting up out of bed, I opened one of the black bags I had packed and pulled out my toiletries along with a new set of clothes to head to the bathroom.

* * *

"HARUHI!" A boisterous voice yelled out. I glanced over with horror to see that the bathroom door was swinging opening. **While I was changing.**

"Get the hell out!" I screamed as I tried to cover up the best I could. My face was flushed. All I had on were my under garments.

Tamaki's smile quickly morphed into absolute horror, causing his face to be a bright red as he realized what he had done and he slammed the door shut. "I'm… I'm so sorry Haruhi! I didn't see anything! I'm so sorry!" He yelled, his voice going up an octave.

The door outside slammed shut again and I sighed, irritated. _That IDIOT! Doesn't he know how to knock? I should have checked if the doors were locked. _

After dressing, I walked out of the room and found my way back to the main area.

The main area was loud and full of noise when I entered this morning but one of the main sources of noise went silent and refused to look at me with unhidden guilt plastered on his face. No one besides me seemed to notice though because of the platters of food spread out before them on a long mahogany table. The original room from yesterday was now converted into a makeshift dining room.

"Good morning." I said as I sat down in a space besides Kyouya-sempai and Hunny-sempai.

"Good morning Haru-chan! We're eating cake!" Hunny cried in a sing song voice. Mori simply nodded his head at me as a greeting. "Morning, Haruhi." The twins said in unison. Kyouya and Tamaki remained silent.

I looked down at the plate in front of me to see a Western style breakfast with eggs, sausage, pancakes, and bacon all placed neatly on it.

"How was your morning Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Abnormal and invaded." I answered, stabbing a piece of pancake with a fork right before slicing through it with a knife. I glared at Tamaki for a second and he began to choke on his water.

Kaoru gave me a weird look but didn't bother to ask why.

"We're about to land so I suggest you all to eat a bit faster. We're going to a beach house by the sea after this so dress accordingly." Kyouya announced. I glanced over to see him continue his eating with a fork and knife in hand, cutting a pancake. _It's a lot more refined now, not like last time at the shopping expo. So this is what he's like with other people around him… Other rich people anyways._

"Hey, Haruhi! Did you bring a swim suit?" Hikaru asked with a mouth full of food.

"Actually, I did this time." I admitted.

Utensils clinked against the plates as they fell from everyone's hands and an awkward silence of shock enveloped the room.

"What?" I asked. "I didn't want to be dragged off by your maids this time!"

"Haruhi, do not wear a swimsuit!" Tamaki yelled out. "It's indecent to show off so much skin in front of a bunch of boys like that!"

"You're one to talk…" I sweat dropped. _It's like this morning never happened._

"Tono, you just want to keep-" Hikaru began. "Haruhi to yourself!" Kaoru continued in a teasing voice.

"Th-that's not true!" Tamaki argued. "I'm just saying its indecent! I won't let my innocent daughter be violated by you two demons!"

I facepalmed myself. _He really did forget! _

I went back to eating my breakfast, ignoring the arguing, and decided to talk to Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai.

"And this is tiramisu, and this is a taro pudding cake, and this is a black forest-"Hunny continued, pointing from cake to cake and then eating them in two large bites no matter how big the cake was.

"Mitskuni." Mori interrupted.

"Eh? Yes Takashi?" Hunny asked.

Mori simply pointed at a cake that was in danger of falling off the table and went back to eating the last of his bacon.

"Oh!" Hunny-sempai exclaimed, "Thanks Takashi!" He wrapped his little arms around his cousin and hugged him.

I smiled a bit at how cute it was.

Then I saw a flash of light and I whipped around, afraid it was lighting, but then I realized it was just Kyouya-sempai taking pictures of Hunny and Mori together with his camera. I sweat dropped. He wasn't kidding about taking pictures then.

A young maid scurried up to Kyouya sempai and whispered something in his ear and then scurried of again. "We're about to land so prepare for the impact." Kyouya announced again, putting away his camera. For now.

Almost everyone had finished already and was up and moving.

"Don't be afraid Haruhi! Daddy will protect you from the impact!" Tamaki yelled. "See? I'll pick you up and throw you in the air when we land so you won't have to feel anything!"

I sweat dropped. "I'm not afraid of landing, sempai. Don't even try that with me."

Tamaki began to weep and disappeared off into a corner of the plane to start a mushroom farm. "Daddy was just trying to protect you."

"Tamaki, please refrain from growing mushrooms on other people's planes. You can start a farm on your own plane." Kyouya said as he got up to organize his things at a booth table. That just made Tamaki grow even more mushrooms.

"Mommy's so mean!"

Just then I felt a slight jostle right when I got up that cause for me to fall forward.

I shut my eyes and braced myself for an impact but when it never hit, I opened my eyes to see that Mori-sempai had caught me in his arms. "Ah. Thank you." I smiled.

"Nice save Mori-sempai!" The twins cheered in unison. They both gave him the thumbs up and ridiculous smiles that made them look impish and just a bit devious.

"Thank you neighbor! For saving my daughter from utter oblivion! How will I ever repay you!" Tamaki exclaimed as he returned from his mushroom farm and began to rant, pulling me out of Mori's arms and swinging me into his own.

"Hm." Mori-sempai grunted.

The speakers crackled on and a male captain began to say, "Thank you for riding with us, it is now 12:39 in the Caribbean's at 97 degrees F. You may now exit the plane."

Everyone cheered happily and raced to get off the plane.

We were in the Caribbean's now.

* * *

**So that's chapter four. I think I dragged it out a little too long maybe... But it's going to add to the plot, unless I end up changing my mind about it. **  
**Thank you all for reviewing and keeping up with the story and for really just reading the story, im really glad to have all of you enjoy it :) Please REVIEW!**

**~NiceGirlMusician**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Haruhi's POV**

"Who's house are we staying at? All of us have a vacation house here besides Haruhi." Hikaru asked.

Tamaki rushed over to Hikaru and clamped his hand over his mouth and hissed theatrically, "Don't be so open about that! You might offend her!"

"Sempai, I can hear you and I really don't care." I sweat dropped.

"Daddy was just trying to protect you though!" Tamaki cried as he lunged to give me a hug. I slipped just out of his grasp just in time to allow him to fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"Sempai, if you keep doing that you're going to get hurt so I suggest you stop." I warned.

"D'awwww! My lovely daughter is worried about me!" In a flash, Tamaki was up again and whisking me into his arms to carry me bridal style.

I could feel my cheeks flooding with heat and I struggled to get out of his grasp. "Put me down, Sempai! Gah!" My plead fell on empty ears though and he decided to lift me up like I was Simba from the Lion King.

I probably wouldn't have minded as much as I did then if his hands weren't over around my _chest._ "D-DON'T TOUCH ME THERE YOU IDIOT. I SAID PUT ME DOWN."

In the background I heard a cat call from the twins. "Ooooh! Tamaki is trying to get to second base! That perv."

I felt his arms drop me rather suddenly and Tamaki cry in pain. I probably should have been grateful that he had let me go but now I was going to fall rather hard onto a concrete floor.

Another pair of arms caught me this time and I looked up to see Hikaru give me a devious smirk. Thankfully he set me down to go help his twin scold/kick Tamaki who was curled up in a dejected ball on the floor. I wasn't going to stop them though. It would have done me some good to join them but I wasn't going to do it.

"Thanks…" I sweat dropped.

"Please stop injuring the other members. It will hurt our profits if he ends up with a cast for this whole trip." Kyouya said as he scribbled something in his black notebook.

Tamaki got up from the fetal position and went to go thank Kyouya-sempai with teary eyes. That is, until Kyouya added to his original statement, "Save the injuries until the end of the trip so that it pulls in profits to the fullest. Injuries have been proven to attract more sympathy from the ladies at the club."

Anddd, back to the fetal position for Tamaki.

"Master Tamaki, the limo is ready." A grey haired servant reported calmly at the ground to his employer.

"Thank you Shirogane-san." Tamaki replied as he quickly regained his composure. "Into the limo, my friends!"

* * *

-Time Skip-

"Ne, ne! When are we going to the beach?" Honey asked eagerly. We were currently walking to our rooms inside of Tamaki's mansion. It seemed like they had been walking forever down the same white hallway.

Kyouya broke away from the group first after a while once he spotted a door with his name engraved on a golden plate. "We should get changed first and then meet up at the beach."

"Okay!" Everyone chimed in agreement.

I stopped at a door with my name engraved on a plaque across from Tamaki's room. _Of course he just had to put our rooms so close together… _

Stepping inside the room I turned to lock the door and examine the room quickly. The farthest wall was made wholly of glass that gave the all-white room a warm yellow glow and had a nice view of the coastline from the room.

I quickly dug into my bag and pulled out a white bikini and a red cover up dress.

After changing, I left my room and tried to re-trace my steps back to the front door which ended up with me getting lost quite a few times in random hallways. Thankfully, one of the older maids pointed me in the right direction and I was able to find my way to the group waiting for me downstairs.

"Oi, what took you so-" Hikaru cut his sentence short when he turned around to look at me.

"You look really pretty, Haru-chan!~" Honey said as he swung his pink floatie tub around his arm in loops.

"Nice choice, Haruhi! And to think that we called you absolutely hopeless in the fashion department when we met you." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Tamaki smacked the twins upside their heads and theatrically whispered, "Don't say that! What if she spent her whole life savings to buy that dress to go to the beach with us. Oh god. What if she's in debt to the Italian mafia because she wanted to be with us and she spent her whole life savings to buy appropriate apparel to go to the beach with us?! Haruhi I'll protect you from the Russian Mafia!" His volume was slowly growing and by the end of his statements he was yelling loudly. He was now rambling about his plans to hide me in Australia and build a life for us under secret identities.

"Wait, I thought you said it was the Italian mafia at first?" Kaoru pointed out.

I sweat dropped._ I already __**am**__ in debt. To them! That's worse than the Russian mafia!_ "Thanks guys. So, when are we actually going to the beach?"

"Right now, actually. They finished setting up on the beach." Kyouya answered.

The twins and Tamaki stopped their ranting to all cheer with Honey. "Yay! The beach!"

Once we had walked over to the beach, I face palmed at the sight on the shore. Apparently what Kyouya meant by 'setting up on the beach' was 'we built a miniature hut complete with lighting and automatic fire on the sand'.

The large tiki hut styled tent (which I doubt was there before) was complete with a bar, a grill, and lights.

Honey immediately jumped into the water once we were at the tent and Mori followed pursuit. Within seconds, Honey was being dragged around in his floatie by Mori-sempai doing strokes in the water thirty feet from shore.

"The water's great guys!" Honey was quite far from shore but his voice still traveled the same.

Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to have gotten their hands on water guns and were now shooting at Tamaki-sempai. A few streams of water hit my water, quickly soaking many parts of it.

"Hmm. It would be nice to go for a swim." I wondered out loud to myself in a soft voice. I wandered closer to the water and pulled the dress over my head in one fluid motion and dropped it to the floor.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled.

"Hm?" I turned partway around to see a full blown war going on behind me… And also an abnormally large sphere of water that was hurling towards me at full speed. But that didn't worry me right now as much as Tamaki-sempai running in front of the said sphere of water did.

He swung me up into his arms for the second time that day in a quick motion and jumped into the water. I managed to prepare myself before hitting the water and pushed away from him once we were fully submerged. The water seemed to be actually pretty deep considering we were maybe only ten or so feet from shore.

After I managed to swim back to shore with Tamaki following just a few seconds behind, I snapped at him. "What the hell was that for?!"

Tamaki gasped with horrified look. "My darling daughter just cursed! At her father!"

"You are _not_ my father, Tamaki-sempai!"

Tamaki retreated so that he was curled up as a ball in the water with only his head sticking out. "Daddy was only trying to protect you from the demonic twins…"

Speaking of the twins, I need to give them a piece of my mind. Firing a water bazooka on a beach? What kind of idea was that?! "And _you _two. What if someone got hurt?"

I turned to glare at the twins, only to find them gawking at me. Kaoru was the first one to snap out of it. "Nice choice, Haruhi! The white really compliments your skin tone and shows your new assets really well!" I resisted the urge to hit him upside the head after the last part so I just narrowed my eyes at them and continued to glare

Hikaru just stuttered something that sounded like, "Yeah. What he said." and just continued to gawk. Tamaki appeared from behind and covered both of their eyes. "D-defiling my daughter's innocence like that by gawking at her with your contaminated eyes!" His face was tinged a bright red as he retrieved a towel from nowhere and tossed it at me with his eyes turned away. "Young ladies shouldn't expose that much skin before marriage."

I scoffed but took the towel. "Sempai, it's not like you're exactly dressed decent either, so quit being so sexist."

Tamaki fell to one knee and created a ridiculous pose that only an idiot like him could pull off and yelled, "But I am the hand creation of the gods! It would be a shame to not allow others to bask in my glory and beauty!"

"Ne, ne Haru-chan! Look at all these shells!" Hunny called out. He and Mori-sempai seemed to be back from the swim and were now seashells hunting. Mori simply watched with a towel draped over his neck as Hunny gathered some shells.

I glanced over at Kyouya-sempai who was currently snapping his phone shut as a large black truck with the Ootori emblem was driving away from the beach. There was no doubt that he had planted seashells and sea-life creatures on the beach again for the small Lolita boy.

I walked over the white sand and joined Hunny-sempai to collect hermit crabs that had surfaced from their shells and crabs that shuffled sideways to the water. For an hour I picked up seashells with Hunny-senpai for fun while pointing out different shapes and colors of the shells. The crabs that I picked up were huge and made me really want to pull out my Mom's old cookbook recipe but of course it wasn't here and I only remembered half of it. Damned.

"Hey boss. Why don't we have a game of volleyball?" The twins asked loudly. I turned around warily to watch the conversation suspiciously. This couldn't be good.

"Yes! We absolutely should! Why didn't I think of that!?" Tamaki jumped up from his seat at the bar and began to call out orders. "Elena! Please set up a volleyball net on the beach for me!" He waved for Hunny, Mori, and I to come over. Hunny skipped over to the hut with a bucket of seashells while Mori and followed close behind at a moderate pace. A horrible feeling was beginning to bubble in my stomach.

"Haruhi's going to be on our team!" Hikaru and Kaoru looped their arms into mine on either side of me.

Tamaki tried to drop kick the twins but missed when they pulled me back along with them so Tamaki crashed onto the floor with his foot connecting into a table instead. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" Realizing he probably wouldn't be able to win, he complained to Kyouya instead. "Mother, do something! The twins are being unfair to Daddy and they kidnapped our precious daughter!"

"Can't I be a referee?" I begged.

"I am already the referee for this." Kyouya-sempai answered with a dangerous glint to his eyes as if daring me to ask again. "I suggest we pull lots for this."

"That's a brilliant idea, mother! I'm sure that luck will be on my side and put me and my darling daughter together! When we are together, my daughter, I will conquer the woes of fighting both heaven and hell to keep you safe during this match!" Tamaki cried dramatically.

I sweat dropped. "I really don't want to play though…" I was never the greatest at sports but it was something I could manage pretty decently. If you looked past the fact of how many people I had injured (myself included) when I played.

"Pull a slip of paper from this cup." Kyouya ordered. He passed a glass cup around with white slips of paper inside. I pulled a piece from the bottom of the cup and unfolded it. In Kyouya's elegant handwriting was the word 'Red'.

In the end, the red team consisted of Hikaru, Hunny, and I. The blue team consisted of Kaoru, Mori, and Tamaki.

"Why aren't Kaoru and I on the same team?!" Hikaru cried, outraged.

"Hikaru, it's fine. It's just for one game." Kaoru said in an attempt to calm him down.

Hikaru looked just about ready to go on a rampage or break down and cry before I interjected quickly, "Kaoru and I can switch if you'd like."

Hikaru flicked his golden eyes to me with a torn look. "No! I need you on my team too!"

"Haruhi! We aren't on the same team!" Tamaki cried. "Those twins must have rigged this!"

"We did not!" The twins protested.

While that was going on, I was trying to reason with Kyouya-sempai. "Sempai, you won't be able to take pictures if I play because I'm dressed as a girl. Why don't I just help you take pictures or referee?"

"Sex changes are very common." Kyouya said in a calm voice.

I stared at him in horror. "You wouldn't! How will I pay off my debt then?"

He silently smirked at me and left me with no answer. Shadow King-1. Haruhi-0.

"Tamaki-sama. The court is ready." A maid said as she walked up to the dejected blonde.

"Ne, we need a prize don't we?" The twins said with a Cheshire cat grin. Their eyes were narrowed mischievously and glimmered evilly.

"Yay, prizes! Can it be cake?" Hunny asked as he threw the volleyball into the air repeatedly.

"The winning team should be able to control the loosing team for the rest of the day." Hikaru suggested.

"That's perfect!" Tamaki cried happily. "That is the reward for the winning team! Let the games begin!"

* * *

**Authors Note- **So uh... Its been a while huh?! I'm sorry I vanished off the face of the earth for a while but my original computer that I was writing this on broke so it took me a while to get a new laptop but hey, I'm back! I hope you like this chapter though, it's more than 2,000 words so that should make up for my long break. Aha... After a month my writing style might have changed. Maybe not. I hope you enjoyed reading this and please REVIEW! :)  
~NiceGirlMusician


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-** I don't own OHSHC~

**Chapter Six**

**Haruhi's POV**

I held the volleyball in my hand like it was an alien object. I was standing at the front of the net with my two teammates behind me. Hunny-sempai to my left and Hikaru to my right. I had lost the game of rock-paper-scissors and had been unfortunate enough to have to serve the ball. The last time I served a volleyball was in middle school PE and I had hit some poor student in the face and broken his nose.

"G-guys, this is a bad idea." I warned as I stared at the ball with a bad feeling.

"Go Haruhi! You can do it!" Tamaki cheered from the other end of the net. He was in one of the back corners with Mori on the opposite side. Kaoru stood in front of me with only the net separating us. "C'mon Haruhi, just serve the ball so we can get this started!" Hikaru prodded impatiently.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Don't say I didn't warn you." I tossed the ball into the air and served.

The ball sliced through the air wildly and went at Tamaki at an unbelievable speed.

A girly scream pierced the air as the ball slammed into his face before he could raise his arm to return the serve.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Tamaki-sempai!" I cried.

"N-no, that's fine. That was the most amazing serve I've ever seen! That's my daughter!" Tamaki cried happily. He didn't seem like he wanted to offend me by telling me it was horrible (it absolutely was) but at least he wasn't crying madly.

"Haruhi, maybe you shouldn't serve for now. Hikaru, you serve for now." Kyouya said as he quickly jotted something down in his black notebook. I wouldn't be surprised if he wrote 'Never let Haruhi serve a volleyball'.

Hikaru sweat dropped and took the ball from Mori-sempai, who caught it after it bounced off of Tamaki's face. "Right."

"One point to the red team." Kyouya noted as he drew a tally in his notebook.

* * *

After a few hours of the game it was scored 6-7. We were losing. Most of it was my fault because no one wanted to let me serve or even return the ball for the most part because I couldn't do it without injuring anyone. I ended up standing there and returning the ball only when I had to.

"We have to win!" Hikaru panted as he wiped at a layer of sweat on his forehead. Everyone was drenched in sweat except for me (just a sheen layer since I didn't do much) considering we were playing a game of volleyball outside in 97 degree weather.

"No chance, brother." Kaoru snickered as he mirrored Hikaru and wiped away a layer of sweat.

Tamaki gave a long battle call and served the ball at full force.

Seeing that it was coming at me, I raised my arms to serve it back but I felt a figure bump into me, making me miss.

"Damn it!" I cursed as the ball hit the ground instead. We had lost. "Hikaru! What was that for, I had shot!"

"Sorry! I was just trying to help." Hikaru apologized. My rage died down quickly and I frowned. "We lost."

Kaoru and Tamaki were mainly whooping and forcing Mori to high five them time to time.

Hunny broke down to tears and Mori went over to calm him down with a piece of cake, immediately cheering him up.

"I think we're done for today. We should head back to the house and get ready for dinner." Kyouya said.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late." I turned my head to see the sun setting prettily in the tinted sky. I grabbed my dress from a chair in the tent quickly and regrouped with the others quickly.

Once at the house again, Kaoru stopped me before I could open my room door.

"Not so fast, Haruhi. Remember the reward for us winning?" Kaoru said with a sweetly coated smirk.

"What about it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, you're going to wear _this _tonight then." He handed me a white box that held the clothes he was speaking of.

I narrowed my eyes at him and frowned. A deal is a deal though. "Fine." I took the box and headed into my room to freshen up.

Kaoru walked off whistling a cheery tune as went into my room and shut the door. I opened the white box in my hands and pulled out a white piece of clothing.

It was a sleeveless white dress that flared out slightly at the bottom and stopped at my knees. The box included a pair of silver heels, golden bangles, and a golden hair clip. The dress seemed a bit too familiar but I dismissed it. The dress was quite generic.

Rolling my eyes I took the clothing with me into the bathroom with me to take a shower and change.

* * *

-Time Skip-

After taking a shower and getting dressed in the clothes that Kaoru forced me into, I walked slowly down the stairs so that I wouldn't trip in the heels that came with it.

I followed the energetic noise coming from the dining room and walked over to join everyone. "HMPHN!" Tamaki coughed as he choked on thin air. He spluttered a few words about cuteness and continued to cough. Kyouya slapped him on the back a few times rather loudly with an evil smirk on his face.

Hunny-sempai looked up from his cake and exclaimed, "You look really pretty Haru-chan!"

Tamaki had stopped choking and recomposed himself but was spouting on about idiotic things like, "You are the vision of perfection my cute little daughter! You easily outshine even the brightest star and radiate elegance like the sun!" Things like that.

I took a seat besides Mori-sempai and noticed two empty seats and a certain pair of twins missing. "Thanks Hunny-sempai. Where's

"Riiiiight here!" Kaoru said as he strolled into the dining room casually. He took a seat beside me and stared amusedly at the door. "Hikaru just come in. You look cute in what you're wearing."

Something outside the dining room smashed and Hikaru snarled, "I'm not going in! You traitor! You're supposed to be my brother!"

"Quit complaining, Hikaru." Kaoru laughed. "I made Haruhi and Honey-sempai do it to."

Hikaru quieted outside and there was a long pause of silence. "Fine."

What came through the door was the most laughable and strangest thing on earth. Hikaru finally walked in and tried to get in his seat as fast as possible, not before tripping on high heels though. He was dressed in a skimpy black halter dress that stopped mid-thigh and had black barrettes in his short orange hair. _Are those… Cat ears? And a tail? _

Tamaki and Kaoru erupted into laughter and I just bit back from laughing as well. The poor guy. Both of us were going through hell right now. Mine was slightly better though since I wasn't the one cross dressing tonight.

"Shut up!" Hikaru yelled at the two. He glanced over at me and Hunny with a red face. "Why aren't they getting any punishment?"

"Oh they are. Haruhi is cosplaying as Marilyn Monroe and Honey is dressed like as a yakuza boss." Kaoru replied.

_So that explains why this dress is so familiar! Wait… Yakuza? _I glanced over at Hunny and nearly fell out of my chair. The cake loving, bunny toting, Lolita boy, was dressed in a black tuxedo and had a (hopefully makeup) scar running down his cheek. Was that an assault rifle on his chair?!

"Kaoru I can't believe you!" Hikaru raged on. I took a sip of water from my glass flute while we waited for dinner.

"Dinner is served!" A flamboyant chef called as seven waiters flowed out of the kitchen and placed dishes of food in front of us.

Dinner consisted of Italian pasta, chicken, shrimp, and bell peppers. The chatter died down as everyone first began to dig in because we were all starving. After eating for a few minutes and filling our stomachs, chatter began to continue again.

"I want seconds!" Hunny-sempai called out and a waiter immediately rushed over with a new plate of pasta to replace the empty plate.

"So about tomorrow," Tamaki began as he set down his fork. "Be sure to sleep early because we plan to go visit the towns of Cuba tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered except for me, Mori, and Kyouya. Apparently their obsession for commoners hadn't changed at all over the summer.

* * *

**Authors Note-** My chapters are starting to get a bit lengthy... I think around 1,600 words a chapter are pretty decent for me. I had intended to start Day Two in this chapter but it was starting to get long and I needed more time to plan. And this isn't even Day Two yet. This series will start to get incredibly long most likely and school is about to start up in a few weeks. Eep. Where did summer go?!  
So i've come to realize that I know nothing about Cuba and the sites and attractions so the best I can do is go wikipedia (yay for Google!) everything for the more foreign countries (I'm from the US, hehe). Recommendations for where they should go in Cuba (and anywhere else really) are welcome! It would be extremely helpful actually. I hope you enjoyed reading and please REVIEW!~

~NiceGirlMusician


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note- So summer is nearly over and school is about to start up. I have one week left but I'm going to be spending most of it at band camp so I won't really get the chance to write and update my stories because I'm only allowed to use my computer on weekends. The only time I can get on the computer on weekdays is when I'm at the library and I really don't like working on their computers because it is ALWAYS busy. I actually have a pretty decent story plot (thanks to _grayhippo _:D) for the next chapter and could probably finish it pretty quickly but I just don't have the time to work on it currently :( I'm so sorry! I'll try to update soon but no promises _ Once I get into the hang of going to school again, maybe i'll start writing in the middle of math class or something xD Have a great school year! Bye for now~

~NiceGirlMusician


End file.
